The present invention relates to a float switch assembly for selectively energizing and deenergizing a fluid pump or other electronic equipment responsive to the rise and fall of a fluid level within a reservoir. More specifically, the present invention relates to a float switch assembly which is substantially inexpensive and reliable and, the method of manufacturing or assembling the same.
Many applications require a mechanism by which the level of a fluid may be sensed and, as a result thereof, initiate an electrical apparatus, such as a fluid pump, or a fluid valve. One such application is in home sump reservoirs, generally found in basements and crawl spaces, whereat water unpredictably accumulates. Also, many industrial applications often require the level of a fluid to remain constant within a reservoir so as to, for example, retain a particular backup supply of fluid or a particular pressure at the bottom of the reservoir.
In the past, various water level sensing devices have been devised and utilized. One such prior art device, for example, is a float switch, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,891.
However, various problems have been associated with the prior art float switches. Some prior art float switches have been unreliable in that over time, the fluid in which they work, such as water, may leak within the float switch and come in contact with the electrical components thereof. This can be dangerous in that the short circuit created thereby could injure an individual coming in contact with the water if that individual is somehow in line with ground. Furthermore, a short circuit could render, for example, a water sump pump inoperable, thus, causing the pump not to dispose of the water and, thereby, possibly causing the basement or crawl space to become flooded.
Further yet, the float switches, in the past, have been substantially expensive to manufacture in that the assembly thereof was time consuming and the materials used in the manufacture were substantially expensive.